


Lose Control

by queerwriterbee



Series: Shopping Cart Drag Racers [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Riding, Ronan taking care of his boy, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “You know what your problem is, Parrish?” he continued, not bothering to stop long enough for Adam to answer. “You always have to be on top of every single thing, you never let yourself sit back and enjoy the ride, you never let anyone else take the reigns.”Ronan pushed Adam back against the bed and leaned down to kiss him, slow at first, then parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Adam moaned at the feel of their tongues moving against each other. He whined when Ronan pulled away, though he soon felt his plush lips pressing against his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, satisiating him for the moment.“Your point?” Adam prodded, his voice coming out hoarse.“My point, Parrish,” Ronan snapped, moving down his chest. Adam shivered at the feeling of Ronan’s breath over his nipple. “Is that for once, you should let someone else take over, let someone else take care of you.”(Or: Ronan teaches Adam how to let go with some light bondage and lots of pleasure.)





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the fluffiest kinky smut ever. It's kinky but it's sappy af. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy I just wanted to point out once again that I'm trash.

“Jesus fuck, Adam. Your shoulders are like goddamn rocks.” 

 

Adam winced as Ronan dug into a particularly large knot where his left shoulder met his neck. He didn’t say anything, though-- the pain was worth the relief he’d feel later. 

 

“Three jobs, bills, school, and magical mayhem will do that to you,” he responded, teasing and weariness in his voice. 

 

“You’re so tense that I’m hurting for you just feeling it all,” Ronan said, pushing the heel of his hand into the knot. Adam groaned as he felt the muscle unravel and relax under the pressure. Roan laughed. “Good?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Adam hummed. “Very.” 

 

Ronan kneaded his shoulders a few minutes longer, the only noise between them the moans and groans Adam let out with the release of tension from his taut, over-worked muscles. He couldn’t remember the last time his shoulders felt so loose. 

 

“Alright,” Ronan said, pausing his ministrations and patting Adam’s shoulders. “I’d love to keep going but, my hands are so tired I can barely move them.” 

 

Adam whined but, conceded, throwing himself down on the bed beside his boyfriend. 

 

“That felt so good,” he sighed, eyes grin and dopey grin on his face. Ronan felt his heart swell with affection. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relaxed.”

 

“Would you like to prolong that feeling?” 

 

Adam opened on eye, peering at the mischievous look on his boyfriend’s face where he sat in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, both eyes open and one eyebrow cocked in question.

 

“Whatcha’ got up your sleeve, Lynch?” 

 

Ronan smirked and crawled up the bed until he was looming over Adam’s body, hands holding himself up beside the other boy’s shoulders. He leaned down to kiss Adam, slow and tender, smiling at the content hum vibrating from Adam’s throat. He lowered himself completely, so his body lay on top of Adam’s, his read resting on his hands folded over his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, looking intensely into the foggy blue eyes before him. 

 

Adam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you.” 

 

Ronan sat up, his thighs straddling Adam’s hips, and pulled the other boy up with him. 

 

“Lift your arms,” he instructed. Adam obeyed without question and allowed Ronan to remove his t-shirt. 

 

Next, Ronan pushed himself up off the bed and crossed the room to where Adam kept his clothes, rummaging around until he found two ties-- one for their Aglionby uniforms and one that Ronan had gifted him despite Adam’s insisting that it wasn’t necessary.

 

“Lay down and raise your hands above your head,” he said next, returning to his place atop Adam’s torso.

 

“What are we doing here, Lynch?” Adam asked suspiciously, though doing as he asked all the same. 

 

“You aren’t doing anything, Parrish,” Ronan replied calmly, taking one of the ties and looping it around the other boy’s wrists. “You’re gonna lay the fuck down and let go of the control you’re always so tightly wound around.” 

 

Adam scoffed. “I lose control plenty when I’m with you,” he said, sly smirk turning up his lips. 

 

Ronan rolled his eyes but, couldn’t help but preen under the implication of Adam’s words. 

 

“You know what the fuck I meant, Parrish,” he scolded, finishing off the knot he’d been working on. “That tight enough?” Adam nodded. “Good.”

 

He reached for the other tie then, motioning for Adam to lift his head so he could wrap it around his and cover his eyes. 

 

“You know what your problem is, Parrish?” he continued, not bothering to stop long enough for Adam to answer. “You always have to be on top of every single thing, you never let yourself sit back and enjoy the ride, you never let anyone else take the reigns.” 

 

Ronan pushed Adam back against the bed and leaned down to kiss him, slow at first, then parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Adam moaned at the feel of their tongues moving against each other. He whined when Ronan pulled away, though he soon felt his plush lips pressing against his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, satisiating him for the moment. 

 

“Your point?” Adam prodded, his voice coming out hoarse. 

 

“My point, Parrish,” Ronan snapped, moving down his chest. Adam shivered at the feeling of Ronan’s breath over his nipple. “Is that for once, you should let someone else take over, let someone else take care of you.”

 

Adam gasped as Ronan took his nipple between his teeth, grazing them lightly over the pink bud before pulling it between his lips and swirling his tongue. 

 

“So that’s what we’re going to do,” he continued. “You’re going to lay back, eyes closed, arms tied so you can’t fucking meddle in my plans,” he pressed a kiss above his naval, lapping his tongue over the dip in Adam’s stomach. “And you’re going to let me take care of you.” 

 

Adam sighed dramatically but, from the playful smirk spreading on his lips, Ronan knew he had him onboard. If he hadn’t been, of course Ronan would have stopped-- he would have been fucking disappointed and a little annoyed but, he would have stopped. The giddiness he felt bubbling up inside him at his boyfriend’s approval was intoxicating. 

 

“Alright, Lynch,” Adam drawled, intentionally letting his Henrietta accent drip out like honest, knowing how much it turned Ronan on. “Do your worst.” 

 

Ronan chuckled and continued down Adam’s abdomen until he reached the trail of light brown hair leading beneath his jeans. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Adam’s breath hitched as he felt Ronan’s hands working at his belt buckle, then the button and zipper of his jeans. He hissed at the cold air that assaulted his thighs as Ronan pulled the garment down to his knees, taking his boxers with it. He felt the other boy nuzzle up against his hip, his cheek and nose just barely skimming his half-hard cock. 

 

Ronan kissed the inside of his thighs, moving down to lick behind his knees as he completely removed the rest of Adam’s clothes from his body. After throwing the jeans and boxers somewhere across the room, he then continued down to bite at the meat of his right calf. Adam squirmed under the attention, the pleasure intensified by his lack of sight. 

 

Next was his ankles, then the heel of his left foot, a tonge running up his arch, and then a hot, warm mouth sucking on his big toe. Ronan hummed around the digit, holding Adam steady with one hand wrapped around his ankle and the other under his calf. 

 

“Fuck,” Adam breathed, his face flushing when he heard Ronan’s satisfied chuckle. 

 

Ronan moved to do the same on the right foot, pulling more whines and breathy moans from the other boy, before standing up away from the bed to remove his own clothing. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Adam asked, his voice slightly panicked, trying to sit up. 

 

“Relax, baby,” Ronan murmured, placing himself back between Adam’s thighs. He could see his boyfriend visibly relax at the sound of his voice. “Trust me, ok?” 

 

“Ok,” Adam breathed. “Ok. I trust you.” 

 

Ronan smiled. “Good,” he said, rewarding him by licking a long, slow stripe up the underside of his dick. Adam groaned. “Because I’m going to take care of you. I won’t do anything you won’t like or want.” 

 

Adam nodded his understanding, encouraging Ronan to continue. 

 

He continued to use just his tongue, alternating between long movements up Adam’s shaft and little kitten licks at his head. He hummed in pleasure at the salty taste of pre-cum collecting at the tip. 

 

“Ronan,” Adam whined, squirming. “Stop teasing me.” 

 

Ronan chuckled, gripping the other boy’s hips to still him but, did as he asked and took his cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. He relished in the groan it ripped out of Adam when his head pressed into the back of his throat. 

 

Ronan kept him there, not moving his mouth but, using his tongue to draw more and more moans, profanities, and utterances of his own name from his beautiful boy’s mouth. Ronan swore that he would never tire of this, never lose the wonder that came with watching Adam come undone from Ronan’s pleasuring him. 

 

When he started moving Ronan couldn’t help but moan at the feel of Adam on his lips. Of all the things that they did together, he loved this the most-- the weight of Adam’s cock on his tongue, the wet slide of his swollen lips, the slick spit dripping down Adam’s shaft, the obscene pop whenever Ronan pulled off. It was like an act of worship for him, losing himself in entirely focusing on Adam with all he had. 

 

“Ro,” Adam groaned. “Unless you plan on me cuming in the next couple of minutes I suggest that you stop.” 

 

Ronan whined his disappointment, enjoying blowing his boyfriend far too much to stop but, he had a plan and it didn’t include Adam cuming inside his mouth. He had another place in mind for that. 

 

He pulled himself off Adam’s cock, spit dripping down his chin. He moved up Adam’s body until they were flush against each other and took the other boy’s bottom lip between his teeth then sucked on it to ease the sting of the bite. They kissed slow and deep and wet, letting Adam come down a bit before Ronan continued. He occasionally would run his fingernails down the other boy’s sides, lightly, causing shivers and moans. 

 

When Adam seemed to be calm enough for them to continue, Ronan reached for the top drawer of Adam’s bedside dresser. He pulled out his bottle of lube, sitting up and squirting a liberal amount onto his fingers. 

 

“I’m going to open myself up now, baby, ok? I won’t take long.” 

 

Adam nodded his head vigorously. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Wanna hear you, Ro. Wanna hear you moan as you finger yourself.” 

 

Ronan groaned at the request, pushing himself backwards so he sat between Adam’s legs on the bed and didn’t hesitate to press one finger inside himself. As he moved in and out, gradually adding more fingers, scissoring them every once and a while to open himself further, he let himself be loud for Adam. He moaned and swore and groaned Adam’s name over and over, letting the other boy hear how good he was feeling, how excited he was to have Adam inside him. 

 

“Fuck,” Adam rasped. “Ronan, please. I want to be inside you so bad.” 

 

That was all Ronan needed to hear to stop. He reached back for the bottle of lube, squeezing more onto his hand and slicking Adam up, eliciting a gasp from the other boy, and lowered himself onto Adam’s waiting cock. 

 

Ronan moved slowly, drawing it out so that he could feel every single inch of him, so that Adam could feel Ronan clench and relax around him, until he was fully seated on Adam’s lap. They were both breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the feeling of being joined together, of being so closely connected. 

 

Ronan let them catch their breaths before he began moving, leaning forward with his hands on Adam’s chest for leverage as he bounced up and down on Adam’s dick. 

 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Ronan gasped. “You feel so good, Adam.” 

 

“So do you, Ronan,” Adam moaned. “Fuck, I love being inside you, love feeling you around me.” 

 

Ronan picked up speed, encouraged by Adam’s praise. He could feel his orgasm rising, stirring heat in his stomach, his dick so hard it was throbbing. He knew that he wouldn’t need to touch himself, that he’d cum just from this, just from pressing Adam against his sweet spot over and over and over again. 

 

“Fuck,” Adam swore. “Ronan, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Do it,” Ronan encouraged him, moving even faster now, near frantic with his movements. “Cum for me, Adam. I want to feel it, want to feel you cuming inside me, want to feel it seeping out of me once you’re done.” 

 

Adam’s orgasm was ripped out of him with one final thrust down, his back arching, head thrown back as he moaned Ronan’s name over and over. Ronan followed him shortly after, spilling hot, white cum over the other boy’s stomach and chest. 

 

Ronan sat there for a moment longer, letting himself and Adam catch their breaths before he lifted himself up off Adam’s lap. He moved down to clean Adam with his mouth, sucking the lube and cum off his flagging cock and lapping at his own cum on Adam’s body. He walked into the bathroom to grab a wash rag, soaking it in warm water before returning to further clean the two of them up. 

 

He undid Adam’s ties and set them on the bedside table, taking his hands in his and bringing them up to his mouth. He kissed and sucked on Adam’s fingers until the circulation in his hands had returned to normal, then rolled over to lay beside his boyfriend, pulling him into his side. Adam tucked his head into the crook of Ronan’s neck and draped his arm over his middle, sighing contentedly. 

 

“That was fucking amazing,” Adam murmured, pecking Ronan on the cheek. “I knew I could trust you.” 

 

Ronan laughed, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

 

“That’s why you should let go sometimes, let other take control.” 

 

Adam hummed, nuzzling closer and letting his eyes droop closed. 

 

“I’m not entirely convinced yet but, with more experience, I might be able to do it.”

 

Ronan laughed and squeezed him close. 

 

“That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
